


Steep Cliff

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cliff - Freeform, Gen, Haiku, Mountains, Poetry, Steep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Be careful along the mountain edge.
Series: Haiku [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 3





	Steep Cliff

Gradient mountain  
An opposite, wild steep cliff  
into the danger


End file.
